In recent years, computer printer technology has evolved to a point where very high resolution images can be transferred to various types of media, including paper. One particular type of printing involves the placement of small drops of a fluid ink onto a media surface in response to a digital signal. Typically, the fluid ink is placed or jetted onto the surface without physical contact between the printing device and the surface.
Within this general technique, the specific method that the ink-jet ink is deposited onto the printing surface varies from system to system, and can include continuous ink deposit and drop-on-demand ink deposit.
With regard to continuous printing systems, inks used are typically based on solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone and ethanol. Essentially, continuous printing systems function as a stream of ink droplets are ejected and directed by a printer nozzle. The ink droplets are directed additionally with the assistance of an electrostatic charging device in close proximity to the nozzle. If the ink is not used on the desired printing surface, the ink is recycled for later use. With regard to drop-on-demand printing systems, the ink-jet inks are typically based upon water and solvents such as glycols. Essentially, with these systems, ink droplets are propelled from a nozzle by heat or by a pressure wave such that all of the ink droplets ejected are used to form the printed image.
There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. However, though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands by consumers in this area, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, etc.
In general, ink-jet inks are either dye- or pigment-based inks. Both are typically prepared in an ink vehicle that contains the dye and/or the pigment. Dye-based ink-jet inks generally use a liquid colorant that is usually water-based to turn the media a specific color. Conversely, pigmented inks typically use a solid or dispersed colorant to achieve color.
Many properties that are desirable for ink-jet printing include good edge acuity and optical density of an image on a media substrate, good dry time of the ink on the substrate, adhesion to the substrate, lack of deviation of ink droplets when fired, presence of all dots, resistance of the ink after drying to water and other solvents, long-term storage stability, good dot size and dot gain, color-to-color bleed alleviation, acceptable coalescence, long term reliability without corrosion or nozzle clogging, good light fastness, good wet fastness, low humid hue shift, and other known properties. Many inks are known to possess some of the above described properties. However, few inks are known that possess all of these properties, since an improvement in one property often results in the degradation in another property. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing ink formulations that have improved properties and that do not improve one property at the significant detriment of another. However, many challenges still remain to further improve the image quality and lightfastness of ink-jet prints without sacrificing pen performance and reliability.